


Paopu Smoothies

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Axel reached beside him, picking up the cheap paper cup from the ice cream store and holding it in front of himself, handing it over in Roxas's direction. “It's paopu,” he said. “I thought maybe we could share it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paopu Smoothies

They sat on the clock tower as they always did and Axel told the same jokes and Roxas laughed each time, even though he'd heard these stories a hundred times already because he liked listening to Axel speak, listening to the difference in his voice when Axel went from some story involving a local moogle to when he leaned in close, whispering naughty things into Roxas's ear, and willing away that shiver that tingled his spine when those whispers became soft kisses just under his ear. And Roxas blushed as red as Axel's hair, pushing the redhead away with a smile on his face and Axel laughed, wrapping an arm around Roxas's shoulders and ruffling golden hair and planting another kiss on top of Roxas's head.

Then Axel reached beside him, picking up the cheap paper cup from the ice cream store and holding it in front of himself, handing it over in Roxas's direction.

“It's paopu,” he said. “I thought maybe we could share it.”

Roxas looked down at his hands folded in his lap and then at the cup in Axel's hands, and then Axel's face. Axel was smiling, and it was a warm smile, that same smile that Axel only had when he was around Roxas. The smile that scrunched around the two fresh, reddened tattoos on Axel's cheeks. And Roxas loved that smile. His stomach jumped, feeling like carbonated water as a new wave of love toward the redhead rushed over him at the gesture, and Roxas felt honored that Axel would consider him his partner for some silly urban legend and he took the cup from Axel's hands, his fingers cold and sliding through the condensation that clung to the chill that emanated from the smoothie inside.

Roxas brought the straw to his lips and sucked, the cool smoothness of the drink sliding down his throat, chilling him until it started burning.

No, it was really burning.

Roxas coughed, removing the drink from his mouth as his tongue and throat caught on fire, and he inhaled and the burn spread.

“What..?” Roxas coughed, and Axel was doubled over, laughing so hard that there were tears leaking from his eyes.

Roxas coughed harder when he realized that the paopu smoothie was a concoction of jalapeno... something or other, and in the back of his mind he remembered the date and all of a sudden felt very stupid.

“Ap-... April fools!” Axel wheezed.

Roxas, his anger burning much like his mouth and throat, stood up and threw the cup at Axel's head, before turning around and relishing in the girlish shriek that came from Axel's mouth.

“Tat- _tattoos_! Fucking jalapeno juice in my tattoos!”

Roxas's last thought was of Axel being a jerky boyfriend and deserving every bit of it.


End file.
